


I love you more than life itself (and then some more)

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval
Genre: Because he's a loveable angel with a horrible temper;), Everyone loves Akari, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: Love is painful.Love is wonderful.Love is all we have.Love is the one thing I never got...Until I met you.





	I love you more than life itself (and then some more)

Circus was a necessity.

A single mother, dead father, and 8 children. With no way to provide for them.

***

I was one of their best. I would go places they said.

On his first mission _they_ all died. I didn't feel a thing as I watched them fall left and right.

Not for a lack of empathy but rather for a lack of care to feel such a thing. The lack of care created from a world full of pain and suffering as the only viable emotions.

***

I met  _him_ on the field.

I was bleeding out and feeling the coldness creeping in. _"_ _The feeling of death creeping in" I_  thought darkly.

"You idiot!" I caught faintly and jerked to look up unconsciously at the voice.

 _"Pink. Angelic."_ Were my first thoughts of the man getting on his knees to check on me. 

"Are you listening to me? This injury could have been avoided if you weren't off in your head, imagining only god knows what."

I smiled crookedly. This angelic being was worried. About  _me._

***

He worried about you, where your own family sold you for the money without a second thought.

***

It was the first time I saw hope for a future that wasn't empty. That wasn't a never-ending nightmare of loneliness.

It was the first time I fell in love.

And I knew...the last.

For it did not matter if this man never loved me back. 

For this man saw me as someone to be worried about, where others would see me only as a potential tool that could be fixed and used again.

***

I later learned his name to be Akari ( _Rolls right off the tongue doesn't it? Akari_ ). A teacher at Kuronomei.

A being so blunt as to be considered rude but with such kindness as to be breathtaking in full view.

***

Circus was his last option in life.

But the first place he learned to dream.

Learned to dream of something more.

Learned to love.

And see beauty in that love.

 

 

 


End file.
